Baloo/Gallery
Images of Baloo. Promotional Imagery Baloodisney.jpg|Official promo of Baloo's Hula Outfit. Mowbaloo.jpg|Official promo of Baloo with Mowgli. TaleSpin and The Disney Afternoon Disneyafternoon 1991.png Disneyafternoon 1991.gif DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Production Cels, drawings and concept art Concept Artwork Baloo.jpg|Concept artwork of Baloo. Concept Artwork Baloo2.jpg|Another concept artwork of Baloo. balmowconcept.jpg|Concept art of Baloo with Mowgli. BalooModelOJ.jpg|Baloo's model sheet by Ollie Johnston. BalooModelO2.jpg|Another Baloo's model sheet. JungleBookSizesKA.jpg|Height chart by Ken Anderson. JungleBookMKVG.jpg|Baloo, Mowgli, and Bagheera by Milt Kahl and Vance Gerry. Balooconcep.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo. Baloocel5.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo. Baloocel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel1.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo hugs Mowgli. Baloocel2.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli. Baloocel3.jpg|Rare production cel of sad Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel6.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli in his clutches. Baloo7cel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo grabing Mowgli. Baloocel4.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Bagheera. TaleSpin Talespincel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Kit Cloudkicker. Talespincel1.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo with shocking Kit Animation, comics, and video games jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2220.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2233.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2239.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-2185.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2275.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2290.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-2241.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2304.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-2249.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2344.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2359.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2367.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2374.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2405.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2445.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2453.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2454.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2482.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg junglebook_baloo_mowgli.jpg Mowgli, Baloo, and Bagheera see the man-village.jpg junglebookbaloobagheera.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera Baloodeath.jpg|Baloo's apparent "death" baloo2.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan Junglebook2_757.jpg|Baloo and Ranjan Baloo bodyslams Shere Khan.png|Baloo bodyslams Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2 TaleSpin_Genesis_Screenshot.jpg|Baloo in the TaleSpin Genesis game DisneyUniverseBaloo_72_DPI.jpg|Baloo's costume in Disney Universe 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Disney Adventures Magazine.jpg|Baloo with Rick Moranis on the cover to the first issue of Disney Adventures Wccc160-1-.jpg|''Genie'' as Baloo (in TaleSpin form) junglebook2_508.jpg junglebook2_709.jpg junglebook2_340.jpg 133451835947139.png|Baloo in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. baloo01.gif|Baloo from Jungle Cubs Balu.jpg Mowbaloo.jpg Louie05.jpg|Baloo with Louie baloo01.jpg baloo02.jpg baloo03.jpg baloo04.jpg baloo05.jpg baloo06.jpg baloo07.jpg baloo08.jpg baloo09.jpg|Baloo with Don Karnage baloo10.jpg baloo11.jpg baloo12.jpg baloo13.jpg Wildcat02.jpg|Baloo with Wildcat TS cuffedBaloo.jpg Junglebookcast.PNG Jungle Book 1--article image.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book Super NES game -The-Jungle-Book-Groove-Party-PS2- .jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book: Groove Party Season2junglecubs.jpg season2baloo.jpg|Baloo in Jungle Cubs Season 2 LittleJohn&Baloo HoM.png|Baloo hanging out with Little John in the intro of House of Mouse. Baloo&Kaa.JPG October7th.png Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7513.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7514.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7516.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7542.jpg|Baloo's rump getting bitten by Shere Khan Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6489.jpg baloobagherra.jpg|Baloo pulling Bagheera's tail Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5263.jpg Amontonados_HouseOfMouse.png|Baloo with the other characters Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2067.jpg|Baloo with Hathi Jr. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3002.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2997.jpg JungleMilkshakes.png Baloo&Goofy-NotSoGoofy.png Baloo-Talespin.png Junglecubs screen04.jpg Baloo-GoofysMenuMagic.png Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove PS1.jpg Im.jpg Baloo&Kit.jpg DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg BalooJunglecubsSeason2.jpg TaleSpin Christmas group.jpg BalooCub.png Junglecubs01.png Disney Adventure Baloo.jpg|Baloo with John Goodman (as Fred Flintstone) on the cover of Disney Adventures Wccc160-1-.jpg|Genie as Baloo DA-March1992.jpg BalooTaleSpin.png jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8995.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-9003.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3380.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3389.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|BAGHEERA!!!!!!!!! jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4025.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4028.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4039.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4057.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg Timewaitsfornobear.jpg Pizzapieinthesky.jpg Myfairbaloo.jpg Kitcloudkicker432.jpg Kitcloudkicker236.jpg Kitcloudkicker292.jpg Kitcloudkicker310.jpg Kitcloudkicker390.jpg Waiders.jpg Badreflection.jpg Wingandbear.jpg Klang02.jpg Bulletheadbaloo.jpg Feminineair.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances Img 9363.jpg|Baloo in "Believe" 4858045977 3f2ba67e36.jpg 4-74 Baloo.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-16.jpg|Baloo's poster for the Disney Parks BalooinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. IMG_2269.PNG|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. Baloo King Louie.jpg|Baloo with Louie at Disney's Animal Kingdom BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|Baloo and Louie, in their TaleSpin outfits, in Walt Disney's World on Ice BalooInHisDressingRoom.jpg|Baloo in his dressing room Gye4.jpg TheHouseMeetstheMouse2.jpg|Mickey, Minnie, Captain Hook and Baloo in "Full House". BalooinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Baloo in The Twelve Days of Christmas Baloococonutcascade.jpg|Baloo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Disney 2008 0528.JPG|Baloo at the Dreams Come True Parade. 4734475262 b51d3370ff b.jpg 5242393205 89b394da51 b.jpg 7084644621 ed40cecc11 h.jpg 5004958094 035de1774c b.jpg Merchandise B Baloo Pin.jpg Baloo Pin.png imagesCAJQI669.jpg|Baloo toy from McDonald's Colorado Pin.jpg WDCC Baloo 001.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli from the WDCC stitchbaloo.jpg plush baloo.png|Disney Store plush Baloo Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg Category:Character galleries